Gecko Moria
Gecko Moria was a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea who resided on the largest ship in the world, Thriller Bark. His former bounty is 320,000,000 Berries. He is also the main antagonist of the Thriller Bark Saga who stole the shadows of Brook and various other beings with the power of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit. He took part in the First Battle of Marineford and sided with the Marines, along with most of the other Warlords. Upon the war's end, he was stripped of his title and was to be eliminated by Donquixote Doflamingo, but managed to escape before he was killed, leaving Moriah's overall status unknown. Profile and Stats Name: Gecko Moria Alias: Age: 50 Classification: Human(?), Pirate Captain, Former Seven Warlords of the Sea, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Affiliation: Thriller Bark (former); Mysterious Four (former); Seven Warlords of the Sea (former) Gender: Male Height: 692 cm (22'8") Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Scissors Class: Attack Potency: At least Small Town level | Small City level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ movement speed with High Hypersonic reaction speed | High Hypersonic attack, combat and reaction speeds, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ, potentially higher Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Small City level | Small City level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Melee, at least a Kilometer with Doppelman Intelligence: Above Normal Key: Base | Shadow Asgard First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Moria is an abnormally large person with very distinct, devil-like features. Standing at 692 cm (22'8½") in height, he was the tallest among the Seven Warlords of the Sea. He has two horns protruding from the sides of his forehead and stitches running vertically from the top of his face and down his neck, which is rather long and thick in comparison to his body. His ears and teeth are both pointed, while his lower body is relatively fat and stubby in comparison. Moria's hair is red and his skin is a pale blue, matching his lips, armbands and the edges of his gloves. His fur-laced coat and gloves are black, while his pants are bright orange with pale window shapes imprinted on them. He wears a fishnet shirt underneath a cravat, a necklace, and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross's points. Personality He maintains a relaxed and laid-back stance at all times, seemingly appearing to believe he cannot lose. He also believes that a true pirate should fear nothing, not even death. In most situations, Moria is constantly grinning maniacally, and only seems to change expression when something bad happens to him or when he believes his power is being ridiculed. Like many others, Moria has a distinct style of laughing: "Kishishishi". In general, he prefers to avoid fighting altogether, or at least fighting his enemy directly, either making his shadow fight or ordering one of his subordinates to do so. His proclivity to delegate tasks to his minions is also a weakness in and of itself; Jinbe noted that Moria had grown weak from his lack of training. Moria desires to become the new Pirate King, and believes that this is possible to achieve if he has powerful subordinates. Though he once claimed that he would rely on his own powers to achieve his goals, he is incredibly lazy; his motto is "relying upon others for one's own objective" and his favorite phrase is "You do it!!". This also extends to his fighting style, as he prefers to lay back and let his shadow battle with the powers of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit. He also appears to have considerable knowledge of the New World and how terrifying it is. At Thriller Bark, he told Luffy that with his current strength, he would lose his crew; his prediction came true before the Straw Hats went to the New World, at the Sabaody Archipelago. Moria has a lot of experience, having fought many opponents in the past, including a Emperor. He is a good battle tactician, being able to outsmart even Nico Robin. However, his overconfidence and laziness made him underestimate his opponents, and ultimately led to his defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat Pirates. In the past, Moria had many powerful crewmates whom he considered to be valuable comrades, and by his own admission was overconfident and headstrong. He also deeply cared for his crewmates, which was a point of tragedy when his last encounter with the Empeor known as Kaido ended with Moria being the sole survivor of his crew. Shell-shocked and traumatized by the horrific event, Moria immediately departed from the New World (having yet to return since), and decided that the only way he would not have to face such pain ever again would be to make his comrades unable to suffer by turning them into mindless zombies that serve only his desires. The loss of his crew to Kaido changed Moriah's outlook on life substantially, making him believe that subordinates are better off as zombies because, due to their undead status, they cannot be harmed by any physical damage - they can only be "purified" by the sea or elements of the sea and even if they were purified, he could easily find other shadows to reanimate them. In addition, creating a zombie powerful enough to defeat Kaido became one of Moria's driving motivations. History Plot Powers and Abilities Shadow-Shadow Fruit: A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to manifest and control shadows as a tangible physical form. With this power, the user is able to grab hold of their victim's shadow. They are then able to cut it with a pair of scissors as if it were a cloth. With the shadow, they are then able to place it into a lifeless corpse in order to create a zombie minion. The minion that is created retains the mannerisms and abilities of the victim. The minion, however, is only as strong as the body it is composed of. As for the original owner of the shadow, they will enter a two day coma once their shadow is separated from them. The Devil Fruit user can use this effect to their advantage in battle as the original owner is completely defenseless until they wake up from their coma or are woken up. The original owner of the shadow is then forced to remain in darkness as they will vaporize if hit by sunlight. Being unable to exist in light, the original owner is also unable to cast any sort of reflection and is also unable to be photographed. *'Doppelman': Moria's shadow fights for him, it hits like a solid being but has logia-like intangibility and shapeshifting powers (it can become a swarm of bats, for example) - Moria can switch positions with Doppelman instantly. **'Kagemusha' (Shadow Warrior): Moria can swap places with Doppelman at any time, allowing Moriah to practice a form of teleportation of sorts, making it very hard to hit him *'Brick Bat' (Fragment Bats): Moria transforms Doppelman into a myriad of ball, which turn into a swarm of bats that can attack an opponent. Because the bats are so small, numerous, and immortal, this attack is very difficult to counter or avoid, and the constant annoyance can make opponents get fatigued quickly. After being used, the bats can merge to reform Doppelman. *'Shadow Revolution': Moria implants his shadow into that of his target; with his shadow inside theirs, he can manipulate the shape of the target's shadow, and when the shadow's shape is changed, the target's body will be changed too. *'Shadow Asgard' (Territory of Gathered Shadows): Moria summons all the shadows that belong to his zombies and absorbs them into his body, growing to giant size and morphing a bit to be like a lizard (hence his name). This gives him a massive strength boost, but it only lasts for a limited amount of time and he loses shadows when hit by a strong enough attack, and his speed is greatly decreased. **'Black Box' (Shadow Box): In Shadow Asgard form, Moria creates several shadow bats that merge to form a box to trap an opponent, allowing him to then physically attack said opponent. *'Spiky Shadow Lizard': Gathering his shadow together, Moriah shoots out a large shadow spear at an opponent; the tip of this spear resembles a horned lizard. Weaknesses *Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, overconfident and lazy, Shadow Asgard form is temporary and can lose power if hit by even a weaker opponent, zombies still have the personality of the person their shadow was taken from and take a while to come under his control if they have a lot of power, no special powers such as Devil Fruit abilities are transferred to the zombie with the shadow, only the original owner's personality (which subsides after a while), physical stats, and skills, if the original owner dies the zombie with his/her shadow will die too, zombies can have their shadows ejected from them and returned to their original owner if they eat salt (an amount proportional to their body size), shadows will return to their owner if the zombie body they are in is completely destroyed, shadows stolen by Moria that have been ejected from a zombie can be used by anyone inside of their body and give them a power boost, but it only lasts for 10 minutes at most, but only people with strong spirits can survive having more than a few shadows in them at once. Equipment Moria's Scissors: Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Antagonists